The areas of neuroscience that interest me most are the genetic and molecular aspects of development. I would like to focus my PhD work on either the factors involved in normal brain development, or on how abnormal signaling or gene mutations can lead to abnormal development. I am interested in these areas because of their application to learning disabilities, mental retardation, and to other developmental syndromes.